Shopping Disaster
by MightySauce
Summary: Lightning, the former l'cie, ex-fugitive and the destroyer of the Fal'cie is afraid of what? FLight, Fang X lightning


Shopping Disaster

The sunlight streamed through the square shaped window and through the slightly parted burgundy silk curtains to nail Fang right in the face. Fang squeezed her eyes further shut to try and will the sunlight to disappear. At that moment of time, Fang deprecated the morning sunlight. If the sun didn't show it's pretty little sunrays to Fang then she would still be sleeping like a baby Chocobo,

The Oerban groaned softly to herself. Her hands running over the crinkled fabric of the blankets next to her Once feeling that no one was beside her or anywhere on the bed. She opened her eyes grudgingly. Her brilliant Emeralds darted to the alarm clock. It read 9:20 A.m. Fang observed the alarm clock for a good 5 minutes before jumping out of bed and stumbling towards the kitchen.

She was only dressed in her black tank and matching black shorts so it did not take long for the bitter cold to send a shiver down her spine. Her footsteps gradually decreased in volume when she reached the base of the wooden stairs. Fang turned her head to the right and brushed her wild tresses away from her eyes. Her gaze landing on the red and black spear propped against the wall of Lightning's living room. Correction, Their living room. A small smile grazed her lips as she remembered the look on Lightning's face when she had broke free from her crystallization.

She must had really looked like an idiot grinning in the middle of the hall because she did not notice that the pink haired soldier was snapping her fingers in front of the Oerban's face.

"Hello?" Lightning had a slight frown on her face and Fang couldn't help but grin as Light's frown turned to one of a pout

"What?" the soldier questioned as she noticed the amusements in the Pulsian's eyes. She crossed her arms and gave Fang a look over

"Morning Sunshine. Just thinking of how adorable you look with that cheeky grin" Fang teased and Lightning's frown amplified x2.

Fang leaned down in a attempt to kiss the shorter woman but a pale hand pushed her back

"No Fang" She said in a steely tone that Fang could have sworn that was even sharper then that gun blade of hers.

"What is it sunshine?" Fang stepped back and kept her hands at her sides. Her hands were twitching slightly as if she was in handcuffs. The urge to scoop the soldier into her arms was just that great.

Lightning sighed and paced around her room for a bit. Fang's eyes never leaving the soldier's form.

"we are out of groceries" She said, and Fang couldn't help but bust out a grin.

"Is that it?" Fang snickered as her wife gave her a glare that could have melted ice in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Okay calm down Sunshine" Fang had controlled her urge to tease Lightning for now.

"what do you want me to do about it?" She chuckled when the oldest Farron stopped pacing. Fang went over with long and graceful strides. The older woman cupped the younger's chin and lifted Light's gaze up to meet her eyes. Amused emeralds met Angry Sapphires.

"Go purchase them from the store?" Lightning pulled back and rolled her eyes

"By myself?" Fang asked, crossing her arms. A taunting smirk on her face

"Yes, go enter the store. One leg over the other. Get a cart. Get the items we need for the household. Go to the cashier. Take out the amount of Gil that the cashier requested. Hand said money to them. Grab the bags and leave" Light said, speaking slow and clear.

Lightning's facial muscles twitched as she resisted the urged to roll her eyes at the Pulsian for the second time that morning

"Don't you yap at me like I have the intelligence of a Behemoth!" Fang commented but then grinned

"Say…Sunshine…How about we go together for a little joy ride on that mini car they have in them Cocoon Stores?" Fang suggested and Light twitched violently.

Serah was the one that usually enter and exits the groceries store. Filling Light's home with glorious food. Since the younger Farron had moved in with Snow, things changed. Light had to get the food. Which involved the soldier walking into one of those stores. Lightning's experience in a grocery store wasn't a happy experience and Fang knew that. In Light's opinion, It was easier to take down a Long Gui then to get a carton of milk in that store.

_Light had to pause to stare at the name of the grocery store. *Better then your rock* _

_She shook her head, deeming the name of the store one of the reasons why Cocoon fell out from the sky. She grabbed a shopping cart and entered the grocery store. She zigzagged her cart around the isles and various people that stood in her way. A small smile started to form on her lips at how easy it was to obtain food. Unfortunately, life wouldn't let light go so easily. A kid around 5 years old jumped from another isle and smacked right into her shopping cart. There had been no way for lightning to avoid hitting the boy. The isles were narrow and barely had enough room to squish by two carts. The boy flew back a few feet. Light was staring at the boy unblinkingly._

"_Fuck" She banged her head on the cart's handle bar when the little boy bawled loudly _

"_DADDY!" The dark haired boy cried._

_At that, the soldier lifted her head from the cart's handle bar and looked up. Lightning faced palmed as a big body builder looking man picked up the little boy and gave Light a dark sneer _

"_you tried to hurt my son?" The man was huge and was possibly even bigger then Snow. He was sporting a black shirt with no sleeves. His voice deep and his muscles shown veins. Light resisted the urge to blame it all on the little boy as it might cause problems. All She wanted to do was get her groceries and leave._

_Deep breaths Soldier. Lightning thought to herself as she tapped her foot impatiently_

"_I did not intentionally want to hurt your son" Light said, her tone was sharp enough to cut the air between her and the man. It might have also gave the man the wrong idea_

"_I don't usually hurt little girls like you" He said, the veins on his temple about to burst from his anger. Lightning snickered to herself but quiet enough that the man would not hear._

"_I wouldn't mind squishing your little pink head to resemble those deformed melons they got in veggie section if you touch my son again" The man said in a dark tone. _

_Light shrugged off the man's words as if they were dust. She continued on her way around the store. In a matter of minutes, her gun blade had nudged people on the rear, her side bangs slapped a elderly woman in the face and she had accidentally caused more cart accidents then in the history of cocoon. People around the store did not take things lightly. _

_They thought Light had slapped them on the butt and accused the soldier of being a pervert. Light grumbled, a light pink hue apparent on her cheeks at their comment. A few minutes later in the Vegetable section. Light bended down slightly to take a closer took at the tomatoes. The light pink tresses tickled an elderly woman's face when light bended down to her height. The old woman was then swatting at the air as she thought she was being attacked by flies. Throughout the whole journey through the cursed grocery store. Light had bumped into more carts then she could count._

_By the time she made it to the cashier, The whole store was giving her a look of anger, disgust or both. She gripped her cart handle hard enough to snap it in two. The whole store saw and looked away hurriedly. She massaged her temples as the cashier was scanning her items. His hands shaking quite violently as he held her jar of pickles. He accidentally dropped the jar. Fortunately, the Jar did not break and Lightning let out a relieved sigh_

"_So-Sorry" The young man quickly packed her groceries into paper bags before giving Light a scared look._

"_Your going to pay for that cart right?" he squeaked when she turned his way and gave him a glare that could suck Gran Pulse and Cocoon into a black hole._

"_I don't get paid enough for this" he mumbled and shrunk back when lightning slammed some Gil on his counter and stomped off, out of the store._

This time it was fang's turn to snap her fingers in front of Lightning's face. The soldier jumped slightly in surprise. By the time Light got out from her stupor, Fang was already dressed in her blue sari and sandals

"Off we go then!" Fang laughed and held onto Lightning's hand. The Farron was about to comment but she was stopped short when Fang thought it would be great to drag her out the door. Light struggled and dug her heels to the ground to try and stop the stronger woman's pull.

"Can't we talk this out?" Light offered as she struggled against Fang's pull. She was the faster of them two but Fang was the strongest of them

"Hush Light, we're almost there" Fang let out what sounded a hearty laugh. The sound was clear and loud. It was damn right melodious to the soldier. Light couldn't help but cease her struggles just a bit and let a small smile crept onto her face.

**Author's Notes - I do not own Final Fantasy Xiii and I am not making any money out of this. I love this couple with all my heart xD Seriously. No Lie. **

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice, criticism is welcomed. No flames or ugly stuff like that please 3**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
